


A Royal Meeting

by cc12313



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc12313/pseuds/cc12313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For General Danvers week: Royal AU.</p><p>Engaged to Non, but entirely unhappy about the situation, Astra accepts that she must do what is right by the kingdom. That is, until she meets Alex Danvers, then everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Meeting

If a woman wishes to be Queen, she must put her own feelings aside and do what is right for the good of the kingdom. It was with that frame of mind that found Princess Astra in a meeting, with the council, to find her a fitting suitor. A suitor who would rule her Father’s kingdom, with her, silently, by his side. It was common practice for arranged marriages as they helped connect and strengthen kingdoms. 

Even with that fact in mind, it didn’t make it any easier for Astra, if anything, it made her more anxious about the situation. She had hoped for so long that the responsibility would fall to her twin sister, Alura, but she had died many years ago leaving Astra in her current position. She did not want to marry and if she decided to, she wanted it to be of someone of her choosing, a friend. A friend would never make her do what a suitor would want.  She knew her life was now destined to be wife, seen but never heard, a mother, who would have milk nurses and maids raise her child and by default, a Queen but with no power.

It didn’t help she was not allowed choose her suitor either but have a group of old men do that for her.

“Prince Andrew would be a fine man. His kingdom deals solely in gold, it would bring a fine profit to our kingdom,” A Councillor said.

“I think you are forgetting that Prince Andrew’s father, King Harold, had been secretly asking for loans as his kingdom is running low on its only resource,” Another Councillor interjected.

“Prince Arthur could fit in nicely, though he has been previously married and two sons came from it,” They immediately ruled him out. The kingdom would be kept within the bloodline only to be handed down to Astra's children.

“Prince Non's kingdom is thriving at the moment. He would bring with him multiple resources to trade,” They all hummed and nodded in agreement.

“I’ve met the man, very sophisticated.”

“Taught by only the best English scholars and tutors,” Another added.

The Councillor, sitting next to Astra, raised his goblet, “Then it is settled. To Prince Non.”

“Prince Non,” They cheered and clinked their goblets together.

None of them saw the stray tear that rolled down Astra’s cheek or how tense she made herself to try and keep herself from shaking. Now, that Prince Non had been chosen, she could say goodbye to the dreams she held as a little girl and focus in preparing for her wifely duties.

 

* * *

 

 

She grunted and sucked in another breath as the corset was pulled tighter into her torso.

“Nearly tied, m’lady,” The maid said, sympathy evident in her tone.

Today, Prince Non would arrive and they would be holding a formal celebration in his honor. The castle was neatly decorated with flowers lining the entire ball room. They had also decorated the walls leading from the ball room to the west wing, which held the guest rooms, where Prince Non and his party would be staying. They would get know each other for a week before he would leave and preparations for their wedding would begin and the merger of their kingdoms.

The maid finished tying her corset when a guard abruptly entered her room, maids shouting their displeasure after he defied their orders not to enter.

“Prince Non has arrived and requests your presence,” The guard said, facing straight ahead.

“I will be there in a moment’s time,” Astra retorted with a slight sneer.

The maid, whom had been tying up her corset, shooed him from the room.

She sighed and with a bit of difficulty, sat down on her bed. Today, she would meet her future husband. Even before meeting the man, she already dislike him. It wasn’t his fault, he had done nothing to cause her displeasure.

“You shouldn’t keep him waiting, m’lady.” The maid said, taking a seat beside her.

Kara, her maid, had been with the kingdom since Alura died. Alura had given birth to the girl beside her, out of wedlock and not wanting anyone to find out, tried to give birth without any help. Astra had found her sister just as she was beginning to slip away, exhaustion from the birth crippling her, and promised that she would look after and protect Kara. Having Kara as her maiden, was the best she could do. It also meant she was allowed to have Kara with her all day and have her sit at the fine table where she belonged without any questions. As they grew older, Astra into womanhood and Kara into a young teenager, Astra confided in Kara the truth about her origins In company. Luckily, Kara was understanding of the situation and didn't resent Astra for the choices she made after Alura's death. Astra would have to act that Kara was nothing but a peasant to her in court but behind closed doors, they slipped back to the comfortable relationship of aunt and niece. Astra had confided her displeasure in marrying Prince Non and it pained Kara that all she could do was listen.

“Is it wrong of me to say the man already does not hold my attention?” Astra asked.

“No,” Kara laughed, “You might refrain from saying such things around him though.”

“As if I would,” Astra remarked.

“Yes, you have been taught better than that now, haven’t you?” Kara teasingly reminded her.

Astra sighed and lent her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara was right, she had been taught better. She had been taught never to question a man’s authority or belittle his words. She had been taught how to be the perfect princess. Groomed into knowing what to say at public events or standings and how to address visitors and treat those lesser than her as superiors.

“Come now,” Kara said, shrugging Astra’s head off her shoulders. “Let us meet that soon-to-be husband of yours. Hopefully, he will not be too entranced by my presence and ignores you.”

“I could only hope,” Astra sighed.

Kara stood up first helping to pull Astra up from the bed. The corset always cut into even the easiest of physical movements such as standing. Kara smiled at her. It was supposed to be comforting. She had no words, at least none that came to mind, that she could say that would make this situation any easier for Astra. Astra didn’t return the smile but it didn’t remove the kind sentiment from the gesture Kara was trying to display.

Just before Kara opened the door, Astra turned her back around to face her, "No matter the decisions he makes in this kingdom. I will make sure that you remain by my side and safe."

Kara smiled and nodded, her aunt's words easing some of her fears, before opening the door.

The left the room with Kara and another maid, standing by falling into place behind her as she strode across the first floor to the staircase. She spotted him immediately. How could she not? He made sure to stand out against his entourage with his attire.

She took in his royal blue clothing, the same attire that was worn by men riding and the sword sheathed on his side. He ran his hand through his short chestnut hair as she began her descent down the stairs. One of her Councillors, entertaining the group, announced her presence. She tried not to blush as they watched her intently walk down the stairs, some looking at her with disinterest while others completely captivated by her, including Prince Non.

When her feet touched the ground, he pushed through the group and made his way over to her. She curtsied and he knelt down on one knee, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it.

“Princess Astra, I’m grateful for divulging me with your presence and your hospitality,” He said, standing back up again.

“You are very welcome. I trust your travel here was met without inconvenience,” Astra said, her tone half asking more than stating.

“You’re correct. There were no disturbances on our route here.”

“Excellent, I hope you have been treated well?” Astra asked.

“Very much so,” Non replied.

“I will leave you then, to get prepared for tonight,” Astra gestured again.

She turned to leave but Non grabbed her by her arm and turned her back around.

“I was hoping we could look through your markets and maybe you could show me around the city?” he asked, gesturing toward the palace doors.

“I’m not dressed for browsing stalls,” She retorted. In truth Astra would grasp at any excuse to not have to leave the castle with Non.

“You look fine.” He said, looking her up and down. “You can even take one of my horses.”

She didn’t get a chance to decline or make another excuse as he near dragged her out the palace doors. He helped her getting up on the horse, his hand settling on her thigh far too long for her comfort. He jumped up on his own and together, they were trotting down into the market with two guards following close behind.

They passed people on the way into town who were making their way toward the palace. They were carrying baskets of food and decorations for the party in Prince Non’s honor that night. Unfortunately it meant Astra would have to mingle with those in high social standing, something she loathed. It wasn’t the mingling part that bothered her, she loved to talk and get to know people but she detested the way the people spoke of lower class than them.

They spoke as if the people were nothing but dirt on their shoes and being around them made their skin crawl. She would usually make up an excuse on having to speak with another person to get away when they started conversation on the topic. She waved to them as she passed and giggled as they tried to wave back even though their hands were full. Non threw her a look but said nothing. He turned the other way pretending not to see them.

She sighed her displeasure at his actions. Here was a man who would soon be running and ruling over these people. She hoped he would see what would need to be changed to help better her people when they reached the markets so that he could improve their lives once he became king. She realized just how wrong she was when she saw the sneer of disgust as they passed through a poorer area of the markets.

They stopped the horses near the fountain. Non dismounted first and helped Astra down from her horse, this time his touch not lingering. She kept quiet, she had to, there was no place to input her own opinion into the conversation as Non talked about himself and how better the markets in his own kingdom were to here. They passed a group of children who stared in astonishment at the princess.

“Even the people reek, do you not have baths here?” Non remarked, turning his nose up at the children.

“Of course we have baths, we’re not animals,” Astra retorted.

“Could have fooled me from what I’ve seen and smelt so far.”

Astra said nothing but continued on the pavement. They didn’t stop at any of the stalls but looked and walked past, Astra wanting to stop and at least converse with the pitch owner’s but Non dragged her on when she started to lag behind. They stopped at a stall at the end. A figurine catching Non's eye. As he conversed with the stall owner, trying to get the item for free, she looked around. She could briefly hear the argument between the stall owner and Non, smirking inwardly and proud that the owner was standing up to the man.

She was thrown from her thoughts as someone ran smack into her, sending them both sprawling out on the pavement and apple’s rolling around them. People gasped in shock at the sight of the princess on the ground and a person hovering on top of her.

“I am deeply sorry, your majesty.” They pushed themselves up off Astra, hovering slightly for a moment, enough so that Astra could see that it woman who had ran into her.

She was beautiful, short brunette hair that was shielding her face on the sides but Astra could see her face clearly from her view. Warm chocolate eyes held deep regret and sorrow for what she had done and full lips mouthed apologies that she couldn’t hear from the ringing in her ears. The woman knelt back onto the ground at Astra's feet, still apologizing and starting to put her apples back into the basket.

When the shock wore off, she pushed forward until she was kneeling and started helping the woman, picking the apples back up off the floor.

“I wasn’t looking your majesty, I was trying to get these to the palace for this evening. Please, accept my apologies?” The woman begged, her apology sincere and her tone unwavering in repentance for her actions.

“It’s fine. Neither of us are hurt, well I speak for myself, are you hurt?” Astra asked, checking the woman over for any cuts or bruises.

The woman looked taken back. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She coughed, dislodging the shock in her throat, “No, your majesty. You should not be asking me of such things when I’m the one who crashed into you.”

“It’s my duty to care for my people and accidents happen,” She smiled warmfully at the woman.

The woman returned the gesture before returning to her previous actions of gathering back up the strewn fruit. They both reached for the same apple, their hands touching it at the same time. Astra could feel a shock between the touch, her finger’s buzzing. The woman must have felt it too as she shied away from the touch, that, or Astra’s presence intimidated her, at least, that’s what the princess thought.

She looked at the woman, who moved to pick up the apples on the other side, and saw the blush starting to rise on her cheeks. Astra smirked, she did feel it too, she knew she wasn’t the only one to feel that spark. She opened her mouth to ask the woman her name when she was dragged to her feet.

“Your majesty, are you okay?” Non asked, looking her over.

The woman stood up, her hands clutched nervously in front of her, “It was my fault, sir. I ran into the princess.”

Before any of them could blink, he back handed her across the face sending her back onto the ground, “How dare you! I should have your head for this.”

The woman stared up at him, narrowing her eyes and clutching the side of her face.

Astra wanted to apologize and pick her up off the floor but didn’t get the chance as Non dragged her back through the market to their horses.

“Disgusting. How dare they think they can address us like that or treat your majesty in such a way,” He grumbled, moving to mount back onto his own horse after Astra mounted her horse.

“It was an accident, she apologized and neither of us were hurt,” Astra said.

“It does not matter if she was hurt or not. Astra, you speak of these people as if they are equal to you.” He said, looking back in the direction of the market.

“They are my people and it is my duty to care for them as such.”

“Well, that’s all about to change,” He retorted and spurred the horse on with his boots.

Astra didn’t question him. There was something in his tone that didn’t settle right with her. The journey palace was quiet with no conversation between the two. It was discomforting and slightly awkward.

She thanked whomever had been listening when they reached the palace and Non bayed her farewell. Not to see each other again until the party that evening. She retreated to her bedroom for the rest of the day, only leaving when the party began and her presence was requested.

“He’s vile, I do not want to spend my evening entertaining him,” Astra said, as she was fitted into her ball gown.

“I’m sure you can find other people to keep your attention,” Kara replied, smoothing out the crinkles in Astra's dress.

“I still must share a dance with him, how am I meant to do that without purposely wanting to stand on his foot?” Astra said.

“We can always put you into the brown tights, you won’t be able to walk let alone dance and run the risk of Non losing a toe,” Kara said and they both shared a laugh.

Astra took a deep breath before nodding. It was time to leave the comfort of her bedroom and partake in the festivities happening down below.

She waited until the Steward announced her presence before walking down the stairs, her maids were behind her and holding up her dress as she descended. She spotted Non in the corner talking to her Councillors. He seemed engrossed in conversation with them. She detoured to the right, striking up conversation with a nobler and his wife, whose name she never could quite recall.

She carried on like that for the evening. Striking up conversation between noble’s and aristocrats. The same discussion each time. She shouldn’t have been surprised but should have prepared to hide her boredom better as she knew that these parties’ were always like this. They complained about the poor but not in sympathy but in disgust for the class. That is when she would excuse herself and move to speak with someone else.

She was finishing up conversation with a nobler when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Non there with his hand extended.

“Would the princess honor me with a dance?” he asked.

She wanted to say no, she didn’t want to be anywhere near him but with the group scrutinizing their interactions, she begrudgingly accepted.

He led her out onto the floor and placed his hand on her waist. She waited until he started moving, ‘always leave him lead’ the voice in the back of her head, reminded her and moved with him.

He twirled her and she took the opportunity to look around at the many faces in the crowd, recognizing them all, especially one. She tried to catch a glimpse of the face in the second twirl and saw her again, the woman from the market, standing just outside the door to the ball room. He twirled her back and pulled her against him, with her back to the door and while she tried to move them around, he took lead and moved her to the other side of the room.

She was thankful when the music ended and he abruptly left her, without a goodbye and returned to talk to a Councillor. She took the opportunity to look around the room for the woman. She couldn’t find her. She had wanted to apologize. She wondered why the woman was here and then was hit with the memory of the apples. The woman was probably in the kitchen.

She glanced around to see everyone caught up in each other, too busy to notice her slip from the room. She giggled to herself, a princess and they didn’t even notice her take leave. She wondered down the hallway that lead to the kitchen when she heard shouting, specifically one of her guards.

She rounded the corner to see him shouting at the woman from before.

“Look at these apples,” He said, shoving them into her face, “These are bruised and some are broke, are these supposed to be served to the princess and her guests?”

“I’m sorry, sir, they got dropped in transit here.”

“I do not care how these came to be in this state,” He shouted, “We will not be paying for these.”

“Yes, we will,” They both looked in the direction of the new voice. When they saw the princes standing there, the woman bowed and the guard stood up straight.

“Your Majesty, I-”

“I think you’ve talked on behalf of me enough tonight,” She waved him off, “Leave us.”

Her tone left no room for protest and the guard sulked off, leaving the princess and the woman alone. The woman kept her eyes trained on the ground not speaking unless she was directed.

“My guards aren’t exactly forthcoming in the socializing front.” Astra said, as the woman looked up at her, “I apologize for how he treated you.”

“There is no apology necessary, your majesty,” Her voice was timid, almost shy in an endearing way.

“That seems to be all we’ve been doing since we’ve met.”

The woman laughed and Astra smiled at the sound. Her laughter was infectious and her smile, a beautiful sight to Astra more than sunset.

“It does seem to be that way, doesn’t it?”

Astra looked at the apples in the woman’s hand and noticed why the guard was shouting. They were broken and bruised and some completely mush from the fall earlier, she looked up at the woman’s face when she remembered the smack she had received earlier and winced at the bruise that was forming there. It would get worse in color in the next few days.

“What exactly is it you do?” Astra asked.

“I sell fruit and veg in the market. They’re grown from my father’s farm.” The woman replied, her tone slightly saddening and Astra wished to know why but didn’t like to pry. Instead, she tried lightening the atmosphere.

“I hope you have better stock than that.” She said, nodding to the apples. The woman laughed again and Astra could feel happiness blooming inside her chest. She pushed it down and posed another question. “What is your name?”

“It is Alexandra, your majesty.”

“There is no need for any more titles. You can call me Astra, if I may call you Alexandra?” Astra asked and the woman smirked.

"Call me Alex and I will call it a fair barter," Astra nodded her agreement.

“Does your work pay much?” Astra looked at the woman’s clothes, if they could be called that. They were rags at best.

“Not much, your maj-” she corrected herself, “Astra, some of the crops fail and we are left without income and food.

Astra thought it over. The woman sparked something within her and while she wanted to put it down to her merely caring about her people, she knew the feeling that was bubbling within her. It was the same feeling that had settled there when she was younger but ignored it and the thoughts that came with it.

“Come work here,” The words were out of her mouth before she even thought them over. There was turning back down now, though, “You can live here and send coin home.”

“I couldn’t,” Alex protested, “I couldn’t ask of such a thing.”

“You aren’t asking, I’m offering,” Astra said and smirked when the woman rolled her eyes.

“You know the implication of my words. It wouldn’t be fair to be offered such a prestige position.”

“Think about what it could mean for your family. They would never have fear of not having food on the table and if crops fail, they will still have income through your wages.” Astra knew she was starting to give the impression of desperation and scaled back. “Think it over and let me know of your answer. I will have your name written down encase of visit.”

With that, she took leave and was just a few steps away when Alex called her name. She turned around, trying not to get her hopes up.

“I think I may take the position.”

Astra coughed to try and hide the smile threatening to show on her face. “My maids will have you fitted for new clothes when you return.”

She left this time without any more questions called after her.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex had started two days later. After her goodbyes to her family, she made her way back to the castle with her clothes only for them to be thrown out when she got there. She was fitted with new clothes and measured for more to be made. She had gotten word Astra had asked for her to work personally alongside her. She couldn’t understand why the princess had taken such an interest in her, not that she was complaining, she had gotten a new job and clean royal clothes, she just couldn’t fathom why the princess had chosen her to be as kind as she been too.

Being around the princess had been troubling when trying to speak. At times she found herself having to snap out of thought or gazes to answer any question Astra may have for her. Her beauty was distracting and her personality, electric. Two terrifying traits to have for one person. She had passed Non again, in the hallways and at dinner. The man acted as if he had never seen her before, perhaps he hadn’t remembered her at all.

Astra had been very gentle with her. She was glad she wasn’t one of the maids who tended to the council, she heard them being shouted at as she passed doors and in the halls. Astra never raised her voice even when she had gotten things wrong such as laying out the correct dress for that day. Astra would laugh and then hold the dress against Alex’s own body, telling her of how beautiful she would look in it. Those were the times that confused Alex to know end, she would catch a certain glimmer in Astra’s eye and then she would abruptly pull away as if Alex knew what she was thinking.

Non had left three weeks after she had started working in the castle and while Astra was always upbeat around her, she could literally see the tension melt from the princess’s shoulders when Non bade farewell. They grew closer after Non's departure. They would stay up late into the night talking about everything.

Astra found out Alex was an only child, who tended to the farm alongside her mother and father. She also found out Alex could read and write, she had tried to mask her surprise at the comment but Alex still saw it and told her, her mother taught her, how her mother would take a feather from a bird she had been plucking for dinner and taught her how to spell with it. She also discovered that while her mother may have taught her, they were not close. Alex preferred her father's presence over her mother's. Her father had also taken to calling her by the shorter version of her name which was why she preferred to go by it.

Alex discovered Astra wasn’t as forthcoming with her past. Her parents were a delicate topic and their deaths were not dared broached upon. Not that Alex had tried, she had seen the pain in Astra’s eyes when they were mentioned and left the topic drop. It amazed her how much she knew Astra, how she could tell what the woman was thinking with just a flutter of an eyelid or a raise of an eyebrow. In the short amount of time they knew each other, they had come to know the other expertly as if they were each others favorite subject.

Things changed two months later when Astra received a letter telling her Non would be leaving for her palace soon and that preparations for the wedding would begin upon his arrival. She had left the letter drop from her hand in shock. She honestly had left Non slip from her mind and all thoughts of the wedding and merging of their kingdom’s gone with it.

Alex had noticed Astra pull away from her, the drift was obvious from the closeness they shared. When Kara had told her of the letter, everything clicked. She didn’t hold it against Astra. It was strange though, when Non was mentioned she felt strangely guilty, the same guilt that she felt needing to compare to Adam and Eve with the apple, Astra was the forbidden fruit, but dropped it from thought.

Alex found herself surprised when she was summoned to Astra’s bedroom, considering the distance between them of late, she couldn’t help but let her thoughts run rampant on what she was possibly called for. Was she about to be fired? Had she done something wrong? She racked her brain for any thoughts on any possible screw ups, over the past few days, she may have committed.

She knocked and opened the door when a voice allowed her entrance. Her eye’s immediately found Astra, she was sitting in front of a roaring fire. She shut the door behind her and walked up to Astra.

“Please, sit,” Astra said, moving over on the seat and patting the space next to her.

Alex did as she was told and took a seat. A thick, silent atmosphere hung between them. Awkward would be a kind description for the situation between the two. They stared at the fire blazing before them, Alex stealing glances at Astra and waiting for her to start the conversation. When she didn’t, Grace took the first move.

“Is there something you need, your majesty?” That had gotten Astra’s attention. Alex had stopped referring to her by her title after their first conversation and only used it when publicly addressing her. It was an immediate indication of Alex’s feelings.

“I wish to speak, there has been a distance between us as of late and I want to remedy that,” Astra said, trying to see Alex’s expression out of the corner of her eye.

Alex stayed silent, trying to get her thoughts in order. She wasn’t expecting for Astra to say what she did.

“I wish for that too but I don’t understand why the distance was created in the first place?” Alex asked, turning slightly on the chaise to face Astra.

“Non is returning,” It was best to be honest, “I will be preparing to be married when he does.”

“I know,” Alex said, “I don’t understand why that puts distance between us. I’m your maid, your majesty.”

Astra sharply looked away from the fire and turned to face Alex, “You have come to be so much more than that to me and I think you know it!” She grabbed Alex’s hands in her own.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Alex asked, “It’s hurting me too. I don’t understand what this feeling is but the thought of you with him, I-I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel or act.” Alex stammered, trying to convey her frustration with Astra.

“I don’t want to marry him.” Astra confessed, tears sprung to her eyes and she willed herself not to cry. “I’ve known you for little time but when I received the letter I was reminded of Non and while I had put it from mind, I was reminded I...” she took a deep breath before saying what her thoughts had willed her to say for quite some time, “There was no longer any sot of chance that I could be with you.”

Tears spilled down her cheeks after the confession and while she was still in shock, Alex cupped Astra’s face and ran her thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away the wet tears. When she made to pull back, Astra grabbed her wrist and tentatively kissed across her palm all the while keeping her eyes trained on Alex’s.

She smirked against Alex’s hand when she heard her take a sharp breath. She pulled back and slid her own hand up to Alex’s, entwining their fingers together. They were a perfect fit. They both knew it.

Astra pushed herself forward, slowly, unsure if she was allowed do what she was about to do. She gave Alex plenty of time to move away and when she didn’t, she looked down at Alex’s lips and licked her own. She pressed her own against them, gently at first, ghosting her own lips across Alex’s. She tried to pull back but Alex closed the distance between them, catching Alex’s lips between her own and kissing her with as much desperation and affection that had been building up since their first meeting.

Eyelids slid shut and mouth’s slanted against each other, roughly, as hands wrapped around the other and they pulled each other impossibly close. Tongue’s swept and slid against one another as their kisses deepened.

They stood up, pulling at each others clothing, trying to rid the other of their dress and touch bare skin. They needed it, needed each other. They broke apart for a moment to help the other pull their dress over their head before they connected again. They kissed as their hands traveled down bare skin, touching what they had longed for ever since they laid eyes on one another.

They laid down in front of the carpet. Alex settling on top of Astra between her open legs as Astra scratched her back arching Alex further against her. They ripped at the others chest wrapping until it joined their dresses and sighed in pleasure as their bare breasts pressed against each other.

They acted on instinct, reaching down to take off their undergarments. Alex settled on her knees staring down in lust at what had just been unwrapped for her eyes. She tore her gaze away from Astra’s glistening center and resumed her previous position between those lean legs.

They moaned as they slide against one another. They broke apart as Alex started kissing along her jaw, down her neck and stopping to suck on Astra’s pulse point. The sensation had her groaning, she felt herself grow wetter from the action, it coated her inner thighs and she was sure Alex could feel it as she felt her smirk against her skin.

Alex moved lower, blowing a cool breath, softly, on Astra’s pert pink nipple before taking it into her mouth and suckling on it. Her hand moved to the princess’s other breast and squeezed it. She rolled her nipple between her fingers as her teeth tugged gently on the one she had in her mouth. She reveled in the moans that flowed freely out of Astra’s mouth, they spurred her on. She wanted Astra to feel perfection, to feel pleasure. She would mark her place in Astra’s memory even if it was for one night.

She moved from the princess’s breasts, she couldn’t get enough of her and kissed down Astra’s stomach. She stopped at Astra’s center and looked up. Astra gazed down at her, confused as to what she could possibly be doing but let her head drop back and a moan rip from her throat as Alex swiped her tongue along her folds.

Alex groaned at the sweet taste that was purely Astra, the vibration, from her throat, giving Astra more pleasure. She sucked and licked along the parts that had Astra writhing. She spread Astra open with her fingers, a finger briefly rubbing her clit, the groan it drew showed Alex exactly where to touch Astra. She leaned back down and swiped her tongue along her clit before taking the bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucking on it.

As one hand kept her spread, she brought her other hand up and pressed her finger into Astra, her walls, slick and wet, provided nothing but pleasure as she pumped inside her. She pulled out her finger and pushed in two, this time Astra’s eyes flew open, Alex slowed down thinking she was in pain.

“No,” Astra moaned, “Harder!”

Alex obliged and speed up, she could feel Astra’s walls starting to grip her fingers, making it harder to move. She knew the princess was close as she trembled beneath her, her body quivering and shaking against her own. She was it with the idea she wanted to Astra when she came. She moved her mouth away from Astra’s center and moved up her body, her hard nipples rubbing against Astra’s stomach as she moved. She continued to pump into the woman beneath her and took delight of the pure look of lust and pleasure on her face. She had done that, she was doing that.

She wasn’t distracted too long as Astra shifted in pleasure and by mere chance, placed her thigh between Alex’s legs. As Alex moaned low at the feeling, Astra hands moved to Alex’s hips and pulled down, encouraging her to move against her. Alex immediately took the hint and grind down on her thigh. She rode Astra’s thigh without abandon as the woman moved her hands from Alex’s hips up to her breasts and groped them. The looked at each other, there was no longer pleasure or lust there but love, love for each other.

It made it more intense as they stared at each other, Astra was the first to break eye contact as her climax hit, her walls gripping and keeping Alex’s fingers inside her. Alex followed soon after but crying out Astra’s name as she came. She lowered herself down onto Astra as they tried to catch their breath. Astra was the first to regain her breath as she crawled over Alex and started kissing down her body.

Alex lent up on her elbows, looking down at her with a large grin on her face.

“What are you doing?” she asked, gazing down at Astra.

“Giving you the same pleasure as you have given to me,” She grinned up at Alex, “I think it’s only fair.”

“You don’t have to-” Alex gasped as Astra put her tongue to work, trying to find Alex’s own sweet spots.

They continued on like that, taking turns to pleasure each other, to reaffirm their love not through words but through actions. Each caress and stroke said the words that both were too stubborn to leave come from their mouths. They only stopped when exhaustion took hold and moved to the bed, on shaky legs, when the fire had outed and the cold was starting to get to them.

They clung to each other, neither wanting to split from the other. Skin touched skin, no gaps between them, there had been enough distance in the last few weeks, and they didn’t want or need anymore.

The slept soundlessly in each others arms until a rapt knocking on the door woke them. They had managed to pull the blanket up when Kara stepped in and shut the door behind her. She looked at the two figures in the bed and then to the floor where their discarded clothes lay a strewn. She wasn’t surprised as she thought she would be, she had seen the two grow close since Alex began working there and how they gazed at each other when the other wasn’t looking. She held only sorrow for what she was about to say.

“Prince Non has left his kingdom and is making his way here.” She said nothing else and left the room, they obviously needed to talk about what his arrival meant.

Astra hopped from the bed, looking around for clean clothes and threw them on as Alex looked at her. They didn’t know what to say to one another. What could be said? When Astra looked to be working herself up into a frenzy, Alex stepped in and pulled her hands away.  She tugged the dress down over Astra’s head, from where it had gotten stuck and smiled at her. It was reassuring.

“I don’t know what to do,” Astra cried, resting her hand on Alex's shoulder..

Alex pulled her in close, Astra resting her face in the crook of her neck. She shushed her with gentle reassurances that everything would be okay. Alex, herself, hated the idea of Non’s return and couldn’t stomach the idea of him touching Astra in the same way she had, a few hours prior. She knew what she was about to say sounded crazy but she meant it none the less.

She pulled back from Astra, making the girl look at her and smiled.

“Run away with me,” Alex said.

“What?”

“Run away with me.” She repeated, this time her tone firmer.

“I can’t jus-what about the kingdom? What about Kara? And, not to mention, I’m engaged, I-” she was shushed as a finger pressed against her lips.

“Forget about it all, we'll worry about Kara later, but, for a moment, just think and give me an answer.” She removed her finger and gazed into Astra’s eyes, love shining through. “Run away with me.”

Astra thought about it. She tried to push everything else form mind not to influence her decision. She was a princess but she loved Alex. She had two answers. She gripped Alex's hand in her own and gave her choice.


End file.
